


Romantic Gesture

by Xx392



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Drabble, Fix It Fic, Gen, They are actually idiots in this, a twist on the whole Eddie shows up at richies doorstep, brief mentions of internalized homophobia, i wrote this late at night so sorry if it’s bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx392/pseuds/Xx392
Summary: Eddie decides to make a big romantic gesture by showing up to Richies doorstep. Theres only one problem: Richie goes to New York to make a romantic gesture for Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Romantic Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s pretty short, I wrote this in the middle of the night. Hope you enjoy!

Eddie wasn’t one for romantic gestures but after the whole almost dying thing and murdering an alien demon clown, Eddie decided that one romantic gesture wouldn’t kill him. After coming back from Derry, Myra insisted he go to therapy for all the trauma he had to endure. This was the only time he’d ever agreed with his ex wife.

Looking past the PTSD that he had from his childhood and now into his adulthood, the therapist talked extensively about one thing in particular: internalized homophobia. Throughout, months and months of healing, the therapist insisted that he tell his wife about the side of him that he had been repressing and the feeling he held for his best friend.

Eddie has terrible timing as he blurted out during dinner that he was gay and wanted a divorce. It was meatloaf night and Myra didn’t take it particularly well, as most of the ruined food and the broken dishes ended up on the floor. The divorce had been pretty fast, thanks to the prenup and no children, so once Eddie had his entire life sorted out.

Well, not quite sorted out, he still had to confess his love to Richie. It’s not like he could just google how to confess your love to your best friend after forgetting them for 27 years. To be fair, it wasn’t a question of if Richie felt the same; it was a question of when he’d confess. Him and Richie had been talking throughout his divorce; and their feelings were generally unspoken.

The closet they got to confessing their love was Richie saying something along the lines of “I... really care about you Eddie.”

Eddie would’ve absolutely confessed on the phone but he realized that Richie might want that romantic gesture and not just some awkward conversation over the phone. He had phoned Richie the night his divorce had been finalized and it lead to a conversation about Richies apartment in California.

“I dunno, I don’t know if I wanna live in California. My beachhouse is really nice though.”

“Oh? Where’s your beachouse?” Eddie asked. He didn’t expect Richie to just blurt out but Eddie took this as a sign. Richie wanted that big confession.   
Eddie decided that the best course of action was quitting his job, buying a flight out to California and showing up at Richies doorstep.

So this is what led Eddie rolled his suitcase to Richies front door (he rehearsed what he was gonna say to Richie on the plane ride), Eddie felt his pocket vibrate. Richie was phoning him.

“What’s up, Rich?” Eddie said as he picked up the phone. Eddie thought about how romantic it’d be if he knocked on the door while he was on the phone with Richie.

“Hey, Eds! Guess where I am?”

“Uh? I have no idea.”

“I’m in New York!” Eddie paused, his heart dropped to his stomach.

“You’re where?”

“I wanted to surprise you! I got an audition with SNL and-“

“Richie.”

“What’s wrong? Do you not want me here, Ed’s? I’m really sorry that I-“

“Richie.”

“I didn’t want to surprise you like this if I didn’t think our feelings were mutual and I just wanted to make a romantic gesture like this to show you-“

“Richie. I’m in California.”

Richie finally stopped talking. There was a full minute of silence on the phone. Richie finally broke the silence.

“I... what?”  
Eddie groaned, “I quit my job and wanted to make a romantic gesture and show up at your doorstep. I mean, you gave me your address, Rich. I thought this is what you wanted??”

Richie sighed, “Yeah! But then I said ‘man I’ll have to change that soon’ and ‘I don’t think I wanna live in California anymore’ to hint that I was moving.”

“How would I know that, Rich?” Eddie yelled.

“I don’t know! I think we’re dumb, Ed’s.”

Eddie could feel a headache coming on, “well, what now?”

“My spare keys under the mat you can wait there until I come back.”

“You’re still gonna do the audition?!”

“I’m already here, Ed’s! I can’t just fly back tonight!”

Eddie sighed, “We’re not telling the other losers about this. This might be the dumbest thing we’ve ever done, when we tell them how we got together-“

“So we’re together?”

Eddie stopped for a second. This is not how he wanted today to go. “Are we?”

“I really like you, Eddie Spaghetti. Actually more than that, I’ve loved you since we were thirteen.”

Eddie smiled, “I love you too even when you call me by that shitty nickname. Could you hurry up and get back here?”

Richie laughed, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Eddie my love.”

Richie then hung up the phone. Eddie realized that he had Richies apartment to himself, maybe he create the romantic gesture that he wanted for when Richie came home.


End file.
